


Side Bits

by G_the_G



Series: Avengers University [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: This is a side bit I'd posted on tumblr a while back after this photo popped up:





	Side Bits

“You’ve been shopping with Dr. Fandral again, haven’t you?”

Bucky looked up quickly, catching his wife’s smiling reflection as she finished her mascara. He smoothed his hand down his coat, the line of concentration forming between his eyebrows. He’d been hesitant about buying it, but his friend had been very encouraging. Should he not have listened?

“I’m not talking about the jacket.” Natasha was now watching him fully through the mirror, her red-stained lips hitched up on one side.

“Then what?”

She stood, turning to make direct eye contact as she sidled up to him, pressing her whole body along his until she reached up and plucked the neck of his shirt.

“Turtleneck.”

“Yes?” he murmured through his suddenly dry throat.

“You look like a quintessential fine arts professor.”

“Technically foreign languages fall under fine arts at our university.”

“Hmm,” she hummed leaning even closer to run her nose along his neck, following the line of the turtleneck in question. “That may be, but if you start talking about the need to find yourself I might be tempted to limit your playdates.”

He chuckled, tucking his hands around her waist as he swallowed thickly. “Should I change?”

“No. I have plans to take that off you later.” She leaned up to nip along his jaw. “But the shirt might not survive.”

Bucky felt his fingers reflexively dig into the silky fabric of her dress. “I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more as I still have some headcanons floating around for this. We'll see.


End file.
